indiana_mysterycaleb_blood_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Other articles on Smith
Reviews The Story of Crown Hill. By ANNA NICHOLAS. Printed privately, Crown Hill Association, Indianapolis, 1928. Pp. 346. Illustrated. For many years a member of the staff of the Indianapolis Star, Miss Nicholas brought to her task of writing the history of Crown Hill Cemetery both literary experience and a wide knowledge of local history. She has made a valuable addition to the records of Indianapolis’ past. The detailed account of the history of the cemetery itself is not without interest, but the short sketches of the distinguished men buried in Crown Hill undoubtedly, for many persons, will be the most convenient source of information, and the most valuable part of the book. Many would have welcomed a map of Crown Hill indicating the burial places of those whose lives are sketched in the text, so that they might be found easily by visitors. But perhaps the historian should be satisfied with the 170 pages of biographies of “The Distinguished Dead” and the additional biographical material upon the “Corporators.” He should also be reminded that no biographical sketch is complete which does not include the location of the grave of the subject. How much trouble would be saved for genealogists and relatives if historical writers would always record this simple item and make accessible what is often the most needed source of information, the tombstone. Considering the great number of facts recorded, errors are not very numerous. Among those noted, are: Lyman S. Ayres, born 1894 (page 317), correct date, September 4, 1824 ; William Wesley Woollen in his “Historical Sketches” (page 61), instead of Biographical and Historical Sketches of Indiana; this book is also attributed (page 148) to Oliver H. Smith, whose well known work is really entitled Ear@ Indiana Trials and Sketches; Senator David Turpie is described (page 157) as “never married” when as a 138 Indiana Magazine of History matter of fact he was married twice and had a daughter who survived him. The John Askin Papers, Volume I, 1747-1795. Edited by MILO M. QUAIFE. Burton Historical Records, Volume I. Detroit Library Commission, 1928. Pp. 657. Illustrated. This auspicious beginning of the publication of historical volumes by the Burton Historical Collection of the Detroit Public Library is an important event in the world of scholarship. The Burton Historical Collection is known to all historical workers as one of the richest of the north central states and as one of the most generous in putting its treasures at the disposal of anyone who is qualified to use them. It is fortunate for all those interested in taking up this extension of its work by publishing books, the Burton Collection has the services of such an experienced and able an editor as Dr. Quaife. A detailed examination of the John Askin Papers would be out of place here. Their value is self evident. John Askin visited Detroit as early as 1762. In 1764 he took up his residence in Mackinac, and in 1780 he moved to Detroit, where he lived till 1802. He then moved south across the river (which here runs east) into Canada, but he continued many Detroit connections until his death in 1815. He engaged extensively in the fur trade, in supplying government posts, at one time controlled several sailing vessels, and throughout his career had extensive correspondence with a wide spread group of friends. Even these few facts show the many phases of early western history which the Askin papers will illumine. The format adopted by the Burton Historical Records deserves the highest commendation. This volume is a handsome, durable book, with no attempt at fancy display, but with the best of material and craftsmanship. Note John W. Cravens, secretary of Indiana University, has recently published an article on “The Trustees of Indiana University.” He succeeded in getting the desired data concerning all the trustees except Franklin Sawyer who was a member of the board in 1840. The old records do not even give the county from which Mr. Sawyer came. Can any readers furnish Mr. Cravens the desired information?